


Hard Choices

by Gottahavemyncis



Series: Perspective [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Choices, Fractured family, Gen, Moving On, friendships, not for Abby fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottahavemyncis/pseuds/Gottahavemyncis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of dealing with the hard truths of Gibbs' actions. Tim-centric that includes Tony, Delilah, Ellie B., Ducky, Jimmy. Sequel to Hard Truths. I swore I wouldn't do a sequel and yet here it is. Rated M to follow the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Choices

Hard Choices

Walking to his car, Tim's phone buzzed with a text from Delilah. "Working late tonight to finish up, then off til Tuesday, yay!"

He gave her a wan smile, not that she could see him and sent her a reply, followed by a text sent to Jimmy letting him know the outcome of his meetings with Gibbs and Vance. Then his mind made up, he called Tony.

Tony answered, "Wha'sup, McProbie?"

"Need to talk, Tony. You busy tonight?"

"Nope, come on over."

"Ok, I'll bring the beer if you order the pizza."

"You ok? You sound kind of…off."

"Tell you tonight."

"Tim, come over now. I've got beer, we can order the pizza later."

"I should…yeah ok, Tony. Be there in a few."

He focused on the drive to DiNozzo's, dealing with the typical weekend traffic. On his way up to the floor Tony lived on he decided what he would tell his friend, his partner of nearly 13 years. He couldn't say where he'd be going because that needed to be a joint decision with 'Lilah; he really didn't know yet. He had no qualms about sharing everything else. He thought of Kate and Ziva and wondered what they would say. Kate would tell him he was doing the right thing and that she was really disappointed with Gibbs and shocked by Abby. Ziva, the 'old' cold Mossad assassin Ziva might tell him to suck it up, that it was only the work that mattered. 'New' Ziva would commiserate with him while still offering to kick some ass on his behalf.

With Vance's permission, he'd downloaded the recording to his personal cell, leaving his NCIS issued cell and the original recording with the director. He'd share the copy with Tony and probably Ellie. He dreaded telling Ducky, terrified the man he'd always thought a friend had also known. He was probably crazy to think that way but then his world had just basically been turned upside down and he really was afraid there was more to come.

Despite his qualms about Ducky, he thought he was doing pretty well with everything so far but when DiNozzo opened his door, it was all Tim could do not to give into the sudden surge of emotions.

Eyes wide, Tony pulled him in. "What happened? Are you all right, you hurt? You and Delilah ok?"

Tim shook his head, "No, I'm not physically hurt and yes, we're fine, she's at work, doesn't know about this yet."

Tony steered him to the couch and gently pushed him down. "Beer or coffee?"

"Coffee, afraid I'll really have a meltdown if I drink any alcohol."

"Wow Probie, ok."

Tim heard Tony making coffee; while it was brewing his friend came back to the couch and sat. "Tell me."

Tim started from the beginning with Jimmy's text that morning and subsequent visit. Tony listened without interrupting, a frown gathering on his face when he heard what Gibbs said to Jimmy. When Tim continued with his text to Abby, what he'd overheard Gibbs say to her on the phone and the ensuing confrontation, DiNozzo's eyes widened and then closed with a pained look on his face. "Tim…"

"I recorded the whole thing, here…"

Tim played the recording and Tony shook his head, looking as troubled as Tim had ever seen him.

"You going to talk to Vance?"

"Already did, was leaving there when I called you."

"What happens next?"

"I'm now on personal leave and Delilah and I have some decisions to make. She's been at work all day, she hasn't heard about any of this."

"About leaving the team?" Tony knew as soon as he said the words that it wasn't the right question.

Tim shook his head, "No, I'm definitely leaving the team, the question is where I go next."

"Did Vance give you options?"

Tim nodded.

Tony sighed. "Always knew Abby had a mean streak, I've experienced it firsthand, but Gibbs…God Tim, he really is as much of a bastard as we've said, even more so. All these years. I thought he cared about you, about his team."

Tim huffed, "I know, me too. But I told you years ago that I was the odd man out, just a tool. Now I can add favorite scapegoat as far as he was concerned and from the expression on his face when he was telling me he knew, a source of amusement."

"I thought that had changed – the tool part and being odd man out and I would have argued about you being his favorite scapegoat but not now. But him being amused by the lies and discipline…that's just sick!"

Tony leaned in and rubbed his friend's shoulder as Tim answered, "Yeah it is. And I thought things had changed too, thought he at least had some respect for my work. Guess we were both wrong. What did change was between us, Tony, you and me. We became friends and better partners."

"Absolutely, we're best buds and don't you forget it! And you have other friends there too, other people who care." Tony rubbed his hand through his hair, leaving spikes and pieces sticking up, "You gonna tell Bishop before Monday?"

Tim nodded, then sighed. "And the hardest one…Ducky."

"Why is he…Tim, you're afraid he knew too?!"

Tim just looked at him, grief, hurt, anger and fear in his expression.

"Shit!" Tony jumped up and started pacing, then took himself to the kitchen to pour a mug of coffee for his probie. When he brought it back to the living room he set it down carefully on the coffee table in front of McGee.

"I'm leaving too."

"What…Tony, you don't have to…"

DiNozzo shook his head, "I don't want to work with anyone who's lied to you, treated a teammate and my partner like he has. That's unacceptable! And who knows what else he's done, who else he's lied to or pulled crap on. Bad enough all the shit I pulled on you but at least we've worked that out. But how could I ever trust him to have my six – or Ellie's for that matter? I don't want to see his lying face and I sure as hell don't want to have anything to do with Sciuto. I'll contact Vance. You're done, then I am too."

Tim leaned forward, his elbows on his legs, head bowed. He was touched by Tony's support and truthfully, somewhat relieved. He'd been a little afraid he was making too much of this and that Vance had seen it as an opportunity to get him up and out as he'd been urging him to do for years.

Finally he raised his head and leaned back, snagging his coffee as he did. "Thanks man, it's not necessary to do it for me but I understand what you're saying. He's a liar and no kind of teammate much less a leader."

"And protecting another liar. What I don't understand is why."

Tim shrugged and huffed before he spoke, "Me neither but I do understand is there isn't an answer that'd be good enough. My question is the same one I've had for years now - why did he pull me onto the team in the first place?" He shrugged again, "Guess that doesn't really matter now, I just want to get the conversations over with, make a decision and get on with my life."

Tony rubbed his shoulder, "I don't think it's going to be that easy to leave more than a decade of your life behind."

"Our lives, Tony, for you too and yeah I know. Hope I'll be so busy I won't have time to think."

Tony nodded, having had the same thought. He was still reeling in shock, anger and grief for his friend and for Ellie and him too. He knew Gibbs was overprotective of Abby, it was no secret to anyone that she was his favorite. But to go to these lengths, not only to allow her bad treatment of McGee, one of his handpicked team, but to then punish the man for Abby's actions, lie about it and think it was funny? That was unconscionable and he questioned everything he thought he'd known about the man.

XXX

After listening to the recording a third time, Leon made some additional notes about what needed to happen next. He wrote DiNozzo and Bishop's names down and then wrote the words _new teams_ by each name; it wasn't a question because the current Team "Leader", he frowned at the word, would be gone. Then he wrote 'need MCRT', to the list of other items and questions along with the actions he'd take.

After he had all his notes together, he called his boss. He knew from experience that she'd want to know, needed to be told before the proverbial shit hit the fan. She heard the recording and questioned Vance about the incidents referred to. He'd already pulled the files and gave her the details. There was silence when he finished followed by one question, "What are you going to do?"

She approved his plan and he disconnected before making an additional call to the head of Security. While he was waiting for the arrivals of his three department heads, he made two more calls, one to the forensic tech who normally subbed for Ms. Sciuto and the second to Agent Carter, asking him to come in for a brief meeting.

He'd staggered the meetings with his department heads, scheduling Legal first. When Ms. O'Connell from Legal arrived, he told her the events of the morning and then played the footage of his meeting with McGee from his office camera, followed by another replay of the recording. He had questions but Ms. O'Connell beat him to it, almost immediately outlining what actions the agency could legally take. None were difficult or complicated; after investigations into several complaints, Ms. Sciuto was already on probation and Gibbs would have a choice of immediate retirement or suspension while IA investigated, although she postulated that he could be facing criminal charges stemming from his collusions with Abby. That would depend on the outcome of the IA investigation.

O'Connell stayed for the meeting with Roger Avila, head of HR. Vance wasn't sure if it was their professionalism or a shared belief that with Gibbs' blatant favoritism and headstrong attitude something like this was inevitable but both remained calm, listening to his plans and making suggestions where necessary.

Next was a call Vance had decided to take on himself; if he'd had any inkling about Gibbs he would have intervened so now he did that with the one remaining question mark: Dr. Mallard. He sent McGee a text letting him know his plan to contact Ducky and got a thank you in reply.

Before he had time to contact the doctor Leon had a text from DiNozzo requesting a meeting. He nodded, he'd anticipated that and had options lined up for him, including the one he and McGee alluded to. Setting up a time later that afternoon, he finally called the doctor, reaching only his voice mail. Leaving a message to call, he disconnected just as the head of the Security Department knocked.

He told the man what would happen Monday morning and that he expected trouble from Ms. Sciuto; while it was possible he didn't think Gibbs would offer much resistance. Although in light of what he'd done, Vance was no longer certain of that. If either attempted to enter the building before Monday morning, he wanted them held until he could get there. On Monday, both were to be escorted out by at least two security guards and Ms. Sciuto was not to touch any of the machines or anything else in the lab; her personal effects would be packed up by Security. After drafting a plan the man left, to be replaced by Rick Carter who waited patiently while Leon added another call to his list.

Agent Carter was shocked, angry and sad when told of the situation. Vance explained that he wanted to give options to the current team but if they opted to transfer off the Navy Yard, Carter's team would be promoted to the MCRT. Rick nodded his understanding; he had no idea what his own reaction would be if he were in McGee, DiNozzo or Bishop's shoes and offered a chance to stay or to move on, get a new start. He said as much and Leon nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about it too. Would I stay or go on, leave the ugly past behind? And if DiNozzo wants the job, will McGee stay or go?" He added, "One more thing, if the men opt to leave here, would you consider adding Bishop to your team?"

He held up a hand at Rick's confusion, "We've talked about your junior moving back to the Midwest and confidentially there will be an opening at Great Lakes coming up in about two months. In the situation I've described, you'd have two juniors for a couple of months. It's up to you, I've got other places I can place her."

Carter didn't hesitate, "She's become a good solid agent, Leon. DiNozzo and McGee have done a great job training her; yes, I'd love to have her on my team."

"Good, thanks Rick. Last I heard she doesn't know about any of this yet; I'll update you when that changes. Once McGee and DiNozzo make their decisions, I'll talk with her."

"Got it. Then I won't say anything to my team until I hear from you."

"Yeah, might be more complicated than it should be but I want to ensure McGee and DiNozzo understand all their options. And then of course there'll be the mound of paperwork. I should keep Gibbs around long enough to do that for us. Huh, don't repeat that…especially to Legal! Sciuto and Gibbs' exits will happen first thing Monday morning."

Rick nodded and the two men discussed the ramifications of assuming responsibility for active cases if DiNozzo declined to take the MCRT. After Carter left, Vance made what he hoped was his last phone call today, this one to a trusted colleague.

XXX

Gibbs started to pour more bourbon into his Mason jar and then pushing the jar aside drank straight from the bottle. He wondered if not hearing anything from Vance was a good thing or a bad thing. Would McGee go to the director or forgive them as Abby expected? He sighed, he should do the honorable thing and go to Vance himself. But then if he was an honorable man he wouldn't have done what he did, would he? He was as bad as Abby, worse because his protection of her only encouraged more bad behavior on her part – and he was supposed to be a leader. He huffed, he'd certainly disproved that! Shaking his head, he took another long drink, trying to drown the memory of the look on McGee's face.

XXX

Tim and Tony left the apartment together, Tim on his way to see Ellie, while Tony headed to the Navy Yard. Tim was relieved Vance would question Ducky but he still dreaded the answer. He'd have to deal with it, the difference was he wouldn't have to ask the question himself. A big part of him was sure that Ducky would say no, he hadn't known about Abby and Gibbs' actions but another part reminded him that Ducky was Gibbs' friend and confidante and that the doctor always coddled Abby, just like Gibbs. In his eyes she could do no wrong. That part also reminded him of the hot tub/hazmat fiasco and the dog mauling situation where Ducky seemingly forgot his medical training concerning patients going into shock. As Tim drove away from the crime scene that day, the thing that attacked him on the backseat, he'd started to shake. By the time he was back aboard the Yard his teeth were chattering and he was shivering violently. After Abby's verbal attack the supervisor of the evidence garage took him to the base infirmary where he remained for several hours while he was treated for shock and the cocaine in his system from the dog's saliva and his wounds were checked frequently for signs of incipient infection. Unable to type, a friend at the agency helped him write up an incident report which was sent to Director Shepard along with a copy of the infirmary's report. As far as he knew, nothing had ever come of it.

He found a space to park in front of Ellie's new apartment, the first time he'd seen the place. He made a face when he thought about her marriage and resolved that he and Lilah would continue developing shared interests besides their work. Before he got out of the car, his phone chimed with a call from the director. Tim frowned as he pressed the button to accept the call.

"Director?"

"McGee, I mistakenly left a position and location off the list I gave you this morning and wanted to at least tell you, then we'll fax an updated list to you. That's the SFA position on the new MCRT."

"The new MCRT?"

"Yes, sorry, I skipped a step. Gibbs will be given a couple of options but he won't be a Team Leader or Senior Agent anywhere; he won't be aboard the Yard. And Sciuto won't be working for the government. Her replacement will be here Monday."

Tim gulped, "I ah, I see sir."

"Not asking for a decision now, I just realized I didn't put it on the list. In my long term planning I've always thought you'd automatically consider it when Gibbs retired but this isn't the same situation."

"No. All right, thanks and yes fax or e-mail that to me. I'm outside Bishop's place now. Sir…I know you can't say if DiNozzo…"

"You're right but don't worry."

"Understood, thanks." He disconnected and then stood for a moment, trying to clear his head of this latest complication.

XXX

Ellie admitted to being puzzled by her teammate's need to see her on their weekend off. When Tim told her what had happened, again playing the copy of the recording, she was horrified and momentarily speechless. Tim told her the rest: that he was leaving the team and Tony was at that moment meeting with Vance to discuss his options.

She looked at him, "This is awful, Tim, intolerable! I'm so sorry it's happened to you. You don't deserve this at all, not that anyone would but especially not you. And now that I know I won't work for Gibbs or anyone who'd behave like that, it's cruel and disrespectful. I'll never trust him again."

Tim nodded his agreement. "I think your best bet would be to talk with the director. When Tony contacted him about meeting him this weekend he wasn't surprised so he may have already have options planned for you."

They talked for a few minutes and she decided she'd call the director that afternoon. He left then, finally driving home in a state of emotional and physical exhaustion.

Thinking the discussion with Delilah might take hours, he decided to take a nap. He sighed in relief as he stretched out on their bed, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Gibbs' taunting expression and hear the disdain in his voice. Finally giving into the emotions he'd been fighting all day, he eventually fell sleep.

When he woke he was still tired, emotional fatigue that he'd have to deal with and work through. Trying to find a different focus for his thoughts, he realized there was research he could do to make their decision more informed. He worked on that for a good hour before he got hungry and started preparing dinner. It was just about ready when the front door opened and Delilah rolled in. Greeting his girlfriend with a kiss, he handed her a glass of wine.

"What's this, are we celebrating something – having two whole days off together?" She looked closely at him. "Honey are you all right? You look exhausted and upset." She touched his face, "Tim, you've been crying! What's wrong?"

Quietly he told her everything that had happened since she'd left home this morning and played the copy of the recording for what he hoped would be the last time. Her mouth dropped open as her forehead knotted in anger and grief for him. When he was done she had a few questions and then cuddled with him on the couch. Realizing the emotional fallout wouldn't disappear overnight, she decided to be practical, knowing Tim would prefer that.

"So we have some decisions to make."

He nodded and opening a folder, took out the updated list of offices and openings and handed it to her. Her eyes widened when she saw the list. "You can choose any of these?"

He nodded.

"For junior agents?"

He gave her a small smile, "The ones that are starred are for Senior Field Agents, with the promise of training."

"Yay, a promotion!" She looked at his woebegone expression, "I'm so sorry sweetheart; this is an awful way to be promoted, especially when you've more than earned it through your hard work."

Nodding, he pushed ahead. "I did a little research, figured you'd know but I didn't so I searched for locations with the biggest DOD presence and then for places with the best accessibility."

"Oh, that's handy, great!"

They looked over the list. Delilah looked at him, "Would you mind if we stay in the U.S.? I'm just back and my parents would probably freak if we moved overseas."

He nodded, this time giving her a warm smile, "That's fine, I thought about that. And to be honest, I couldn't find much handicapped accessibility information for any of the locations outside the country. The information I found was for travelers on wheels."

She chuckled at the phrase. "Nicely put. I can probably find out more but my gut tells me the offices in the more traditional cities, Naples Italy for example, wouldn't be the easiest places for me to get around. Just a simple thing like no elevators in apartment or office buildings could severely limit our choices. Handicapped parking, ramps into buildings or lifts on buses, we could find out but as I said my instincts tell me the older the city, the less likely all that will be."

Tim agreed so they concentrated on offices in the U.S. It took them hours of discussion and additional research, on the locations themselves, more in depth research into the DOD presence at each location and the particular NCIS teams. Finally they had a short list of three locations and Delilah sent an e-mail to her manager explaining the situation and requesting she be allowed to continue her present job, albeit remotely from a secure DOD location.

They slept late Sunday morning, only rousing when Tim's phone chimed with a call. It was Tony; Tim put him on speaker.

"Hey, you guys make a decision yet?"

"Yes, down to three locations, you?"

"Gave Vance my short list while I was still in his office. Ellie met with him too, she's all squared away. You guys tell Vance yet?"

"No, we'll call him this afternoon."

"Ok. Bishop and I were hoping the four of us could do brunch…after you talk with the director."

Delilah smiled her agreement and Tim accepted the invitation. He opened his mouth to ask about taking the MCRT when Tony beat him to it.

"Tim, Vance offered me the MCRT. And he said SFA for the MCRT was on your list too. I told him I needed to discuss it with you first. I always thought I'd be proud to slide into Gibbs' spot when he retired and you'd be my SFA; figured it would be almost seamless. Seemed like the natural order of things, at least for a year or so until you got your own team. Now I don't want the job unless you do. Don't mean to put any additional pressure on you; I know neither of us wants to stay here. Doesn't feel right anymore."

Tim took a deep breath, "If this hadn't happened and it was just Gibbs retiring, yeah I would be proud to be your Senior Field Agent. But it did happen and I can't see myself ever sitting in that bullpen again. I need to get out, out on my own, move on. It's not right there anymore, not for me. But I told you Tony, don't do this for me. You've worked hard for the MCRT, I'd hate you to pass it up on my account."

"Thanks but that bullpen is tainted now. I need to move on too so I'm going with Plan A."

Tim chuckled, "And that is?"

"I'll tell you at the restaurant!"

"Fair enough, we'll have an information exchange."

"Ooh, sounds covert, very James Bond!"

They set a time to meet at their favorite place for brunch in Georgetown and disconnected. Before they called Vance, Delilah found a response from her manager that made them both smile, at least they knew her part of this would be all right. When they called the director he was pleased with their choices and very happy to hear Delilah's news, he'd been prepared to go to bat for her if necessary. He was amused when they told him they were meeting DiNozzo and Bishop for brunch.

"Sounds like a good idea. McGee, don't forget you're off tomorrow and for the rest of the week unless of course you'd like to work on something for me on Tuesday? It'll only take a day or two, I know you have a lot to do before leaving!"

Tim chuckled, "We're subject to the transfer package, right?"

"Right, which means you don't have to pack anything yourselves."

"Except for our immediate needs. But yes sir, I'll be happy to work on whatever you've got."

Beside him, Lilah beamed, glad to hear the positive notes in her lover's voice.

"Any questions?"

Tim rotated his neck and shoulders before asking, "Are you at liberty to tell us more of what will happen with Sciuto and Gibbs?"

"Yes, Agent McGee although you may not mention it to anyone else; Ms. Fielding, I can't order you to keep this quiet but I know I can trust you. Gibbs will have two options: immediate retirement or suspension while he awaits an IA investigation, which I foresee still resulting in his retirement although Ms. O'Connell believes there could be criminal charges of collusion against a Federal Agent. He's done, Tim, not only with NCIS but the federal government; part of his taking retirement straight off is that he will not be allowed to participate in any of the consulting jobs normally offered our retirees."

Vance paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Ms. Sciuto's position will be terminated with prejudice, which means she won't be eligible for a job with federal or state governments. In her case there is more I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"I understand, thank you sir; do DiNozzo and Bishop know?"

"Yes and because Dr. Palmer has been involved I told him as well."

"Thanks." Tim didn't ask about Ducky; overnight his heart and brain had made the decision that his friend hadn't known about the collusions against him, as Tim would now think of Gibbs' and Abby's actions.

After a little more discussion with the director, they made their final pick and Tim arranged to meet with Vance and HR on Tuesday. That settled, the pair looked at each other a little wild eyed. "Oh my God, we're moving again!"

"Glad we don't have to do anything this time, except tell your folks, my mom, Penny and Sarah!"

"Pack our clothes and what we'll need until we find a place – and get on a plane! But our folks will love our choice, I'm sure of it."

"I agree. Let's contact them later, after brunch."

As he showered Tim admitted he was surprised at Gibbs' probable ouster from the agency. He'd had no doubt the man would be removed from the top spot on the MCRT but figured he'd be placed somewhere else. He felt selfish for feeling satisfied, knowing that what happened to him mattered so much. Then he thought about what he'd want to happen if he'd heard of this same situation happening to a fellow agent. Yes, this was a reasonable response.

As for Sciuto, he felt it was long past due. He knew he wasn't the only one that had suffered from her 'bad side' and he wondered who else would feel a sense of relief and satisfaction.

They arrived at the restaurant just as Ellie exited her car and she waited for them. They spotted DiNozzo's car in the parking lot and entered looking for him. The hostess smiled, "Are you part of the DiNozzo party?"

They nodded and she gestured to them, "Please follow me."

Tim grinned as they rounded a corner and spotted Jimmy and Breena sitting with Tony. "Hi guys, glad you're here!"

Breena jumped up, greeted Delilah and Ellie and then gave Tim a big hug, "I'm so sorry for all this. What a terrible mess."

He kissed her cheek, "Yeah it is and I know it's gonna take time but we'll be all right." He paused, "This is going to sound strange, but I've never felt comfortable with Gibbs' attitude toward me; it was too much like the Admiral's. At least now I know I wasn't crazy. Kind of a relief, in a really weird, awful way."

They settled around the table, each enjoying an adult beverage when Jimmy said "Ok, where are you guys going? Is it top secret, can you tell us?"

Tony, Tim and Ellie looked at each other and smiled, Tony speaking for them, "It's not a secret, Vance knows and I guess will announce it tomorrow."

Ellie nodded, "Yes; after everything that's going to happen happens, he'll make the announcements. I'm going to Rick Carter's team."

Jimmy smiled, "Great, he's a good guy!"

Tim nodded, looking at Tony who had his eyes focused on his drink. Tim patted his arm; although this was ancient history the two of them had settled between them years ago, he'd go lightly. "Ellie, after my probie year when things were still pretty grim for me on the team, Rick gave me a lot of support. Took me out to the shooting range several times, helped me improve, gave me a lot of practical tips on investigating, made sure I knew when I'd done something good, helped me figure out what to do differently when I made mistakes, gave me pats on the back, included me for his team's nights out, stuff like that. He's a great Team Leader, I'm happy for you!"

They toasted her. Then Tony told them where he was going, finally accepting his own team and Tim and Delilah looked at each other, chuckling.

"What?"

Tim had a grin on his face "Tony, we'll both be reporting to the Southwest office, the same Senior Agent in Charge; I'll be working right there. We'll only be a few hours' drive apart!"

"As a Senior Field Agent?" Tim smiled at him as he nodded. That called for another toast and they enjoyed another round of beverages while they waited for their entrees.

They'd finished their meals and were still talking about the changes, making plans to visit, enjoying post-brunch beverages when a familiar voice said, "This looks like fun! May we join you for a few minutes?"

The group looked up in surprise as Director Vance, Rick Carter and Ducky joined them. Tim was happy to see Ducky, knowing his presence meant his heart and brain had been right, the doctor hadn't known. He blinked away tears.

Vance nodded to each of them, "I'm glad you're out celebrating. I'm very proud of you. Dr. Palmer - that was a true act of friendship you performed yesterday and I know that had to be tough to do. McGee, DiNozzo, Bishop, you're doing stellar jobs of absorbing the mess and taking care of your teammates as well as yourselves. Ms. Palmer, Ms. Fielding, I know your support has been exemplary, these folks wouldn't be as cheerful if it hadn't been. Thank you all, you've certainly taught me about grace under pressure."

Ducky looked sadly at them, "I'm so sorry that this happened. I wish I'd known, perhaps I could have stopped it years ago."

Hating that he was hurting for all of them and knowing the doctor was not an especially demonstrative man, Tim reached over and patted his back. "Thanks Ducky."

The three pulled up chairs and joined them for a coffee or tea each. After they finished, the three again congratulated them and left. The others stayed a few minutes longer, asking the wait staff to take group photos before finally gathering their belongings and heading out.

Before they left, the three agents made plans to meet Jimmy for an early breakfast Tuesday morning, before the start of his and Ellie's workday and Tim and Tony's meetings with HR. None of them had any desire to be aboard the Yard Monday morning and Agent Carter told Bishop not to come in until noon.

Back home again, Tim and Delilah spent the rest of the day contacting their families, telling them only that Tim had been promoted and they were moving to Southern California. Still emotionally exhausted, Tim promised himself - and Lilah – that he'd tell Penny and Sarah the rest of the story at some point but not that day. Delilah's parents didn't know Tim that well yet and had only met Gibbs once, while she was in the hospital after the Gala attack. She didn't think they needed to know the details behind the promotion.

Monday morning the couple took off for a daytrip to some of the towns around Chesapeake Bay. There were a number they thought they'd explore, stopping for lunch along the shore. On the way back they'd stop in Baltimore to help serve dinner at a homeless shelter where they volunteered.

Tony spent the morning pulling a page out of Tim's playbook: researching his future hometown, looking at housing and various points of interest around the place. His father came for lunch and was told what had happened and that his son was moving out of the area. Tony added that he hoped his dad would come with him or follow him out west. Just like everyone else, Senior was horrified on Tim's behalf and shocked at Gibbs' actions, apparently he was not as much of a standup guy as he made himself out to be. After Senior had a little time to absorb the news he told his son that yes of course he'd go to California with him although they agreed they'd continue to maintain separate residences. They spent a pleasant afternoon looking online at photos and more information about the area.

Ellie called a friend she knew was off on Mondays and the two of them met for a late breakfast. When her friend noticed her obsession with the time, she asked for an explanation and Ellie told her that her former boss was retiring today due to circumstances that made her angry and sad, but she couldn't talk about it. Her friend understood and changed the subject.

Jimmy got in early and stayed in the Autopsy suite with Dr. Mallard all morning, neither wanting to witness what was happening in the Lab or the Squad Room. For once they willingly tackled their backlog of paperwork.

XXX

Gibbs reached the Yard and entered the building prepared to face whatever was coming. He was delayed at the Security check in but finally waved through, without his weapon. That's when he knew he was about to be either fired or retired, possibly arrested. When he reached the bullpen none of his team was there and his desk was the only one that had anything on it, the others were stripped clean, including the various notes, photos and do-dads they'd had on their back walls. His desk had a large open box on it and his own photos and notes were in it, on top of the boxes of various medals and citations Tony stored in his desk for him. He was still looking when Vance appeared at his desk with the people who ran HR and the Legal department and two security guards Gibbs hadn't seen before.

Although his team wasn't present, plenty of other people were and they stood staring at him.

Vance looked at him, giving up his poker face for an expression of disgust. "Gibbs, you know what you've done but I'll repeat it so your colleagues can hear. That seems fitting since the various punishments and humiliations of Special Agent McGee were done in public, even though they were undeserved and a part of countless cover-ups on your part, collusions."

Vance played the recording and waited until the shocked murmurs died down. "Anything to say?"

Gibbs remained silent so Vance continued, "No defense and no remorse. What I expected from a liar and snake with no honor or integrity. You have two options: immediate retirement or unpaid suspension while an IA investigation is conducted into all your actions toward Special Agent McGee. Keep in mind that investigation could result in criminal charges, which could happen even without IA. When you retire, you are banned from any government, military, federal or state work or consultations of any sort."

"So I'm screwed either way."

"Your actions, your choice. Are you really so small of a man you refuse to accept the consequences?"

Gibbs blinked, the truth hurt. "What about Abby?"

"Of course your first concern is for her, not the agent you both wronged. Her fate has always been in her own hands, not yours. "

"And what about my team?"

"You have no team; the agents who were formerly under your twisted 'leadership' are out of your control. Their status is none of your business. What's your answer?"

"Retirement."

Vance held out his hand and Gibbs gave him his badge and agency id. He picked up the box and turned to leave, escorted by the security guards. The group parted as he walked through them to the elevator. He was done.

The scene in the lab involved fewer people. Abby bounced into work without a thought in her head about her confrontation with Tim on Saturday. She knew Gibbs would fix it, he always fixed everything for her. She was furious to discover her lab had been entered over the weekend and all her 'artwork' and personal items were piled on one of the tables. Her office door was locked and her code didn't work to open it. Angry at the violation, she grabbed the receiver of her office phone and called Gibbs' desk only to be told the number was no longer in use. She was slipping headlong into a tantrum when Director Vance, two people in suits who looked vaguely familiar and several security guards showed up out of nowhere.

She screamed in fury when told she was fired with prejudice and the reasons why. She lashed out, threatening to kill them without any trace. When she tried to grab a weapon, the guards subdued her and put her in cuffs, leading her out of the lab still screaming her fury. When she made a direct threat to Tim McGee, Tobias Fornell stepped out of the shadows and placed her under arrest for threatening the lives of the Director of a Federal Agency, a federal agent and the 'civilians' in the group.

Abby needn't worry about finding a new job, she'd be residing in the FBI lockup until her arraignment and then would move to the United States (Federal) Penitentiary at Hazelton, West Virginia to await trial. Because with her knowledge her threats were credible, she was placed in a high security prison. Aside from court appearances, she never saw Gibbs again.

After Abby's trial and the testimony Gibbs was forced to give, he went home, packed his belongings and threw them into his pickup, driving off without a word to anyone. For a while there were rumors he'd gone back to Franks' rebuilt house on the beach in Mexico, now owned by Leyla Shakarji, but no one could verify his presence there.

As for his former team, they thrived in their new positions. Bishop found working on Carter's team a refreshing change although she missed her former teammates and friends. To her amusement she was able to help her new team settle in to their new MCRT positions. She kept in touch with her friends and occasionally saw them on vacations and a few holidays.

Jimmy and Ducky greatly missed their friends but managed to see them more often than Ellie did. The Palmers and Dr. Mallard traveled west as often as they could; young Victoria and eventually her little brother Davey were happy when Uncle Tim and Aunt Lilah presented them with cousins to play with. The trips to Disneyland, the San Diego Zoo and other parks were much more fun when there were other kids along!

On the advice of his doctor and former protégé, Ducky finally retired and moved west out of the winter cold and summer humidity. When the Southwest office expanded its operations, including an Autopsy suite, the Palmers followed 'Granducky' to California.

Tony stayed four years with his first team before his need to move on outweighed his distrust of change. He and Senior enjoyed their lives on the California coast, never missing the snow and cold. They saw Tim and Delilah frequently and tried to spend holidays together, depending on work schedules. Whenever Bishop or the Palmers visited, the DiNozzos always spent time with them.

Tim's first assignment was to shadow the SFA in the Southwest (San Diego) office and within a month, take over from the departing agent. During his training he quickly figured out the position meant he would be the de facto Team Leader. The Supervisory Senior Agent in Charge (SSAIC) had multiple teams, offices and a lot of Navy Brass to deal with and had no time to be in the field or work cases. Tim loved the challenge and put all of his training to good use.

Delilah still enjoyed her job with the DOD, driving to a secured departmental office every day to work. Occasionally she'd have to fly to DC for meetings or special projects but she was never gone too long and always glad to get home. When Tim proposed, she accepted and they married about six months after the move, all their friends and family in attendance.

When they decided they wanted children, they had a baby via a surrogate host, a baby who turned out to be fraternal twins, a boy and girl named Jorrin Fielding and Zoe Claire. When the twins were three, their parents adopted a one year old girl named Anna. When Ducky announced his retirement and move west, they asked him to move in with them. With his move into a suite at the back of the house the family was complete.

While his personal life expanded to include new friends and eventually his children, Tim's professional life changed again a little over a year after he left DC. He was officially promoted to Team Leader of an office that also had two satellite offices; now he had three teams and three offices to manage. Because his new office was less than an hour's drive from the McGees' home, they didn't have to move again, much to their relief. Tim handled the offices and teams for two years when the Southwest SSAIC announced his retirement and recommended Timothy McGee as his replacement. The director agreed and saying goodbye to his staff, Tim resumed his commute to San Diego, now working in the corner office and effectively retiring from the field, much to his wife's not so secret delight.

Six months after he was appointed the SSAIC at Southwest, he had a call from Tony.

"Hey Tim, I've got news."

Tim had heard a rumor but didn't want to deprive his friend of the fun of telling him.

"Spill!"

"Blumquist, the SSAIC at Marine Corp. West Field Office is retiring and Vance offered me the position!"

"Wow, that's great, congratulations! We'll be working in the same county!"

"I know, pretty cool, huh? Going to have to move away from the coast though."

"Maybe not, ask for a list of communities within the hour drive time."

"Good idea, although I don't know about all the small towns."

"Plenty of city life in San Diego and you can always go into LA, drive up to Santa Barbara or fly to San Francisco or Vegas. How's your dad feel about the move?"

"Once he figured out he wouldn't have to live in the desert, he was fine. He's going to give up his own place and move in with me, kind of scary for both of us but it's time."

"Wow that is a big step! Penny just informed us she's moving out here, buying a condo in that senior development across town from us. I can only imagine what trouble the three of them, your dad, Ducky and Penny will get into!"

"Ha, that's funny, I can see the three of them kicking up their heels!"

"Weird, huh that people are following us out here? First us and your dad, then Ducky and now Penny and keeping my fingers crossed the Palmers too."

"Just need Bishop and the party would be complete."

"Yeah."

Tim was quiet for a minute thinking back to that awful day when he'd learned the truth about Gibbs. Tony let the silence continue and then interrupted him, "Probie, get your head outa that!"

Tim snorted, "Know me too well, DiNozzo."

"It ended up okay, didn't it? You & Wheels and the mini-McGees are fine, I'm good, Bish is good."

"Yeah, we'll all good. I just wonder sometimes…"

"Where he is, what happened to him?"

"Yeah."

"Guess we'll never know. His choice."

A few weeks after that conversation, the two were happy to get the news that the Palmers were indeed moving west. It took several weeks but finally the DiNozzos and the Palmers were settled in their respective new homes and jobs. With Thanksgiving coming up, the group invited Ellie Bishop and she made arrangements for time off.

They had a wonderful holiday at the Palmers' new home, stuffing themselves and enjoying each other's company, watching the kids running around. As the visitors were leaving for their own homes that evening, Jimmy stood in the doorway, watching with a smile as Ellie walked out, tucked between her former teammates, each with an arm slung across her shoulders, linking the three together. No doubt he'd missed them, he was thankful to be here and relieved that each had gone on to better things.

He thought back to the strangeness of the bullpen in the days and weeks after the team split up. No more Gibbs' glares, smirks, headslaps or caffeine overloads, no more elevator being used as a private office, no more Abby bone crushing hugs or being fearful of her moods, no more deafening music, no more paper bomb fights in the bull pen, no watching Tim in 'the zone', no more movie references or friendly banter or bickering, no more McNicknames, no more shared crime scenes; it really had been the end of an era. And then he grinned, an end of one era and the beginning of an even better one. They really were all right.

The End


End file.
